


Hero's Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hero's Reward

Title: Hero's Reward  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #138: Myths and Fairy tales  
Warning(s): Fluff  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of an actual fairly tale. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hero’s Reward

~

“...then Kingsley said, ‘We advise all Auror trainees to study myths and fairy tales in detail’.” Harry made a face. “You realise I spend more time taking books out of the library now than I did when I was in school?”

Severus shook his head. “Merlin forbid,” he said dryly. “It’s a shame you’re not _living_ a fairy tale.”

Harry looked puzzled. “Huh?”

“According to every heroic myth, every epic tale, the hero is supposed to be rewarded with half the kingdom and the princess.” He smirked. “You’ve been robbed.”

Harry smiled. “Ah, not true, actually. I got my Prince.”

~


End file.
